Eu te amo, menino malcriado, de boca suja!
by SrtaSnape2014
Summary: Um corpo nu... Dois corpos nus, agora... Desejos... Entregas... Esses dois juntos é incrivelmente delicioso de ser visto...


**EU TE AMO, MENINO MALCRIADO, DE BOCA SUJA!**

Harry não sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Não estava preparado para ver o que estava em sua frente.

Malfoy saindo do banho, completamente nu, é claro, com a toalha no pescoço, achando aquilo a coisa mais comum do mundo.

O loiro olhou para o moreno com certa curiosidade.

- Ah então resolveu atender seus desejos mais libidinosos não é testa rachada?

Harry engoliu uma, duas vezes antes de achar a voz para responder ao loirinho.

- Eu... Errrr... – gaguejou e não saiu mais nada.

Malfoy sentiu o princípio de uma excitação vendo o moreno ali, olhando-o com olhos cobiçosos.

É lógico que sabia que era perfeito, desejável, mas ver o menino de ouro olhando-o assim o deixou mais que atraído.

Sendo assim aproximou-se do moreno.

- Vamos lá testa rachada, conte-me o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha oca. Me olhando assim com tanto desejo.

Harry não pode deixar de notar o olhar de luxuria de Malfoy em sua direção e viu, para seu horror, que o loiro estava muito perto agora, perigosamente perto demais.

Quando Harry estava se encaminhando para as masmorras para cumprir mais uma detenção com Snape, viu que Malfoy entrava no banheiro com uma toalha nas mãos.

O loiro já estava sem camisa e desabotoando as calças ali mesmo no corredor.

Olhou para o peito, um tanto musculoso do loiro e não pode deixar de sentir uns arrepios estranhos, vindo de dentro de suas calças.

Inconscientemente tocou seu órgão sexual sentindo-o rígido naquele momento.

Malfoy sabedor de sua beleza e poder de sedução viu o que havia provocado no Grifindor e sorriu diante do olhar cobiçoso do moreno.

Voltou-se então para o moreno e se encaminhou em sua direção.

- Estou com calor Potter. E você? Me parece um tanto suado também. Talvez queira me acompanhar num banho refrescante. Esfregar minhas costas.

O olhar do loiro era de pura luxuria naquele momento e o moreno ficou perturbado com a aproximação do outro.

Malfoy então tocou no membro duro do menino e este sentiu um arrepio e um tesão que nunca sentira antes.

O loiro deu um sorriso debochado e voltou-se para o banheiro.

- Pretendo me demorar no banho, Potter. – e deu uma piscadinha antes de desaparecer atrás da porta.

Harry deu um passo atrás, mas foi de encontro a parede, sentindo-se acuado por Malfoy.

O loiro, por sua vez, estava encantado com a reação do moreno.

Ele estava com um certo rubor nas bochechas o que estava deixando Malfoy mais excitado ainda.

Não era de agora que sentia os olhares de Harry para si, só que isso não o afetava tanto, já que estava acostumado com os olhares gulosos dos alunos da escola, seja de meninas como de meninos.

Malfoy era gostoso, com aquele cabelinho platinado caindo pela sua testa, aquele jeito petulante e convencido. Ele sabia que era desejado por mais da metade da escola, e adorava isso.

Só que com Harry era diferente.

Apesar de saber que o moreno o observava e muitas vezes ficava vigiando seus movimentos como olhares de devassidão não podia deixar de se incomodar com isso.

O moreno também o excitava.

Quantas vezes já havia se pego, masturbando e pensando naqueles olhos verdes. Chegava ao orgasmo pensando no moreno, até mesmo sentindo o calor dele, ali ao seu lado.

Naquele dia, sabia que o moreno teria detenção com Snape e queria forçar algo entre os dois.

Esperou, com certa ansiedade, a hora em que provavelmente o moreno estaria descendo as escadas e fez questão de sair do seu dormitório bem "a vontade" para que Harry o visse.

E não é que deu certo?

O moreno praticamente babou em cima dele.

Agora ele estava ali, sem poder fugir das suas garras, e iria poder abusar dele.

Chegou mais perto de Harry, sem perder o contato visual com o moreno, que estava excitado e ao mesmo tempo assustado com aquelas reações tanto as dele como as de Malfoy.

- Calma Potter, não acontecerá nada aqui sem o seu consentimento.

Harry não sabia o que fazer naquele momento.

Olhava diretamente dentro daqueles olhos azuis acinzentados e não conseguia se controlar. Queria fugir dali e ao mesmo tempo agarrar o loiro.

- N-não chegue tão per- perto assim, Mal-Malfoy.

O moreno gaguejava, arregalou os olhos e viu que o loiro tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

E que lábios!

Vermelhinhos, finos e apetitosos.

Malfoy estava agora colado a Harry, podia sentir o cheiro do menino. Um cheiro doce e inebriante que enevoava sua mente.

Passou o nariz pelo de Potter e pode sentir o moreno prender a respiração.

Sem pensar muito passou a mão pelo rosto do moreno e este fechou os olhos.

Chegou-se mais perto e deu um selinho no moreno.

Pronto, Harry derreteu-se naquela hora e Malfoy soube que poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele.

O beijo se intensificou e as mãos do loiro começaram a percorrer o corpo do outro. Primeiro passando por seus braços e tocando as pontas de seus dedos, trazendo uma de suas mãos aos seus lábios e beijando-a com carinho, cada dedo. Lambendo a palma da mão do moreno e olhando diretamente seu rostinho corar a cada caricia mais ousada.

Harry era uma delicia de se olhar.

As bochechas coradas, os lábios entreabertos, ouvindo um gemido fraco ainda tímido saindo deles.

E Malfoy apertou o outro em seu corpo sentindo-o estremecer diante do toque.

Começou a beijar seu pescoço traçando o caminho do pescoço a ponta da orelha, com beijinhos e lambidas deixando o moreno arrepiado.

Harry por sua vez estava extremamente excitado e já totalmente entregue aos lábios daquela cobrinha deliciosa bem a sua frente.

Malfoy se distanciou um pouco, no que o moreno reclamou um pouco.

- Acho que estamos com uma pequena desvantagem aqui, coisinha gostosa.

Harry abriu os olhos para entender do que ele estava falando.

- Eu estou nu e você está muito vestido, será que podemos resolver esse problema?

Então o moreno olhou para o loiro e viu a ereção dele e ficou tão vermelho quanto a bandeira da Grifinoria.

- Vamos fazer assim, delicia. – Malfoy agora passava os dedos pelos lábios de Potter. – Eu vou me vestir e ir para meu dormitório e você me segue 5 minutos após. Quero continuar o que começamos aqui.

Dito isso vestiu-se sem tirar os olhos do outro, aproximou-se do garoto que ainda se encontrava preso a parede do banheiro e deu um beijo apaixonado nele, fazendo todos os pelos da sua nuca se arrepiarem.

- Estou te esperando, Potter! Não seja desmancha prazeres de demorar muito.

E saiu o deixando sem saber o que fazer.

Harry deixou-se ficar ali ainda pensando na boca de Malfoy colada na sua, nos toques do loiro em sua pele.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, ou melhor, sabia sim e que se dane tudo mais.

Saiu depressa seguindo na direção do dormitório do loiro, encontrando-o só de calças deitado na cama e lendo um livro.

Harry aproximou-se decidido dele, arrancou o livro de suas mãos e caiu de beijos em cima do loiro.

Malfoy não tinha certeza se Harry iria para sua cama. Também não podia fazer nada com o moreno dentro de um banheiro não é? A primeira vez de ambos tinha que ser especial, com carinho, calma e doçura.

- Que inferno! Era só sexo não é? Dar vazão a um desejo carnal de ambos. Será?

Quando viu que o menino estava entrando no quarto levantou umas das sobrancelhas, mais de espanto do que de outra coisa.

Então ele veio.

O loiro espantou-se com a determinação do moreno, que arrancou o livro das mãos dele e se prendeu aos lábios com uma urgência imensa.

Os dois começaram então uma dança horizontal na cama de Malfoy.

- Espera, delicinha, antes tenho que fazer uma coisa.

- Ah, não, você não vai embora e me deixar aqui desse jeito não é? – o moreno fez um beicinho dengoso que deixou Malfoy de boca aberta.

- Mas nem que eu estivesse para levar uma maldição imperdoável. Apenas vou trancar a porta e lançar um feitiço de silêncio. Não quero ninguém nos atrapalhando. Esperei muito tempo para estar com você assim nos meus braços, Potter.

Dizendo isso pegou sua varinha ao lado da cama, murmurou o feitiço e voltou-se para seu objeto de desejo.

- Tudo será a seu tempo, quero poder sentir cada pedacinho de sua pele, sentir a textura dela, o calor que emana desse seu corpinho lindo. Pode ficar tranquilo que você vai sair daqui mais do que satisfeito, Harry.

Seu nome sendo pronunciado pelos lábios do loiro fez uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo e o desejo aumentou mais ainda.

Malfoy se aproximou dele e começou um beijo lento e torturante. Torturante, por que o moreno tinha uma certa urgência em atender seus desejos, mas o loiro era mestre na arte de sedução. Afinal de contas além de ser um Malfoy, loiro e lindo, era uma serpentezinha manhosa e ardilosa. Tudo isso junto o fazia mais do que expert nos assuntos da sedução.

O loiro então vinha beijando seu pequeno de uma maneira doce, suave e lenta, primeiro beijou seus olhos, depois passou a língua na ponta de seu nariz, nos lábios entreabertos. Segurou os braços de Harry para que só ele pudesse fazer o que quisesse com o corpo do outro.

Lambia o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda, enquanto o moreno se remexia debaixo dele e gemia baixinho ainda com receio de soltar seus desejos.

Malfoy sentia a ereção do outro e isso o estava enlouquecendo, mas ele tinha alto controle suficiente para prolongar aquilo tudo até quando Harry estivesse plenamente saciado.

Lançou um feitiço nos braços do garoto para que ele ficasse sem poder mexê-los e desceu suas mãos pelo corpo dele, acariciando-o e começando a levantar a camisa de Harry, sentindo seu corpo estremecendo ao seu toque.

O moreno tinha a mente nebulosa, só podia sentir os toques de Draco sem poder fazer nada. Estava completamente rendido ao loiro que o estava levando as nuvens com aquela boca e aquelas mãos quentes e suaves em seu tórax.

Draco tirou a blusa de Harry, aliás rasgou a blusa do garoto com ferocidade e sentiu um tremor do pequeno debaixo de si, os olhos arregalados dele o fizeram ir com mais calma.

- Calma Harry, desculpe o mau jeito, mas é que você é muito delicioso e tem horas que não consigo me controlar.

- Acho que você está se controlando demais até. Por que não solta os meus braços para eu te tocar também?

Draco deu um sorriso maroto e aproximou-se do ouvido do moreno sussurrando e o deixando mais arrepiado ainda.

- Só depois que eu ver você gozar várias vezes para mim. – e passou a língua pelo pescoço do moreno, descendo pelo seu tórax e indo parar pertinho dos mamilos intumescidos dele.

Harry soltou um gemido diante daquela declaração e fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelo desejo.

Draco então passou a ponta da língua no mamilo de Harry e com os dedos agarrou o outro fazendo o moreno gemer com mais força.

Ficou um certo tempo naquelas caricias vendo o menino se contorcer de prazer e sentindo a ereção dele junto a sua.

Não aguentando mais desceu os lábios pela barriga dele, lambendo, beijando, chupando, suas mãos percorrendo o mesmo caminho deixando o moreno cada vez mais ofegante e arrepiado.

- Está gostando senhor Potter? – ele falou isso dentro do ouvido do pequeno e sua mão já desabotoando a calça dele.

- Ah Malfoy... Isso é bom demais, não para... – Harry estava entregue mesmo e isso excitava cada vez mais o loiro, se é que isso era possível.

- O que quer que eu faça, Potter? Peça...

- Eu... Eu... que-quero que você me chupe todinho.

Harry agora só ronronava debaixo do loiro. Seu coração não batia mais, pulava como um louco dentro do peito e seu corpo só queria sentir mais daquele garoto dos infernos que o havia deixado fora de si.

Malfoy não se fez de rogado, abriu lentamente o botão da calça de Harry, depois abriu o fecho, sempre beijando sua barriga e com os olhos fixos no rosto do menino que se contorcia de prazer.

Puxou as calças devagar o deixando apenas de cueca.

Saiu de cima do moreno e ficou observando a reação dele.

Harry estava se sentindo bem demais, flutuando nas nuvens, mas sentiu o peso do outro sair de cima dele. E não gostou disso, ainda estava com os braços presos e, se Malfoy o deixasse ali e fosse embora.

Abriu então os olhos para ver o loiro o olhando com olhos cobiçosos.

Malfoy então falou:

- Vai ser do meu jeito Potter, vou fazer você gemer mais alto, gritar de prazer, se contorcer até não poder mais e gozar só para mim, mas tudo do meu jeito.

- Então por que parou?

- É que eu achei por um momento que estava sonhando, então tive que me beliscar para ter certeza que você estava aqui mesmo.

Malfoy deitou-se do lado do moreno, acariciando seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Você não imagina o quanto eu quis estar com você assim, do seu lado, te dando prazer, carinho, amor, te fazendo gemer embaixo de mim, vendo esses seus olhos esmeraldas loucos de desejo e sabendo que eram só por mim. Você nem pode imaginar como eu sonhava com você. Como eu te quero, menino. Como eu sou completamente apaixonado por você. Desde o primeiro dia em que te vi. Talvez eu não soubesse que era amor naquela época, mas hoje eu sei. Não quero só uma transa com você Harry, quero você para sempre comigo.

Dizendo isso, desfez o feitiço de Harry e deixou que o menino o abraçasse também e ambos se entregaram a um beijo apaixonado e cheio de desejo.

- Eu quero ser seu Draco e não é de agora. Sempre senti algo forte por você, mas por preconceito, eu evitava pensar nisso. Você é homem como eu, além do mais é um Sonserino, seu pai é um Comensal da Morte que não se faria de rogado em me entregar a Voldemort. Hoje vejo que sempre o desejei também só não sei se isso é amor, ainda.

Disse isso e não pode deixar de corar, não queria que Draco o deixasse por saber que talvez não fosse correspondido da mesma forma.

- Eu posso fazer você me amar do jeito que te amo, Harry. Quer tentar?

- Com todas as minhas forças. Faz amor comigo Draco. Mas com carinho e cuidado, sim, nunca fiz isso antes.

Até parece que Draco iria fazer algo para machucar aquela coisinha gostosa deitada ao seu lado, nunquinha.

O loiro então foi descendo novamente pelo peito de Harry, pela barriga e colocou as mãos na borda da sua cueca, puxando-a delicadamente, mas com firmeza.

Viu então o pênis do moreno, completamente duro, com uma gotinha já saindo da ponta.

O moreno deu um suspiro, no que Draco não se fez de rogado e passou a língua pela ponta dele e lambeu aquela gotinha saliente que saia dali.

Harry se contorceu e gemeu mais forte deixando o loiro fora de si.

Draco então passou a língua por toda a base do pênis do menor, fazendo-o tremer e gemer mais forte.

Abocanhou então o membro do menino e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem.

Harry agarrou os cabelos de Malfoy e fez pressão para que o loiro engolisse todo seu membro endurecido.

O moreno soltou um grito e chamou o nome do loiro e então sem esperar gozou dentro da boca dele. Seu corpo estremecendo diante de tanto prazer.

Malfoy engoliu todo o liquido que saiu dali e não deixou nem uma gotinha ser desperdiçada.

Harry estava pegando fogo, tremia e gemia, então sentiu a boca de Malfoy na sua, sentiu seu próprio gosto e ficou ainda mais desvairado.

- Ah, Draco me fode todinho, com força, me faz seu homem. Agora.

Draco ficou doido com aquelas palavras ditas com tanto desespero e paixão.

Virou Harry de bruços e foi beijando as costas do pequeno sentindo arrepios vindos da pele dele.

Chegou perto daquela bunda linda e redondinha e não pode deixar de dar um tapinha ali, deixando a marca de sua mão.

- Isso é pra você se lembrar de quem é o dono dessa bundinha linda, ok? – e deu outro tapa na outra nádega.

- Mas você ainda não é o dono dela não. – sua voz era ao mesmo tempo tímida e atrevida e Draco se apressou então a concretizar sua conquista.

- Não seja por isso.

Disse isso e começou a passar a língua pela bundinha dele e o menino gemia e se contorcia diante do prazer que o loiro lhe proporcionava.

Draco então convocou um lubrificante de sua gaveta e com um dedo o passou no buraquinho apertadinho de Harry.

No momento em que introduziu o dedo ali sentiu o corpo do pequeno se prender um pouco e isso o preocupou.

- Harry, não vou te machucar, preciso fazer isso para que não doa tanto, tudo bem? Quer que eu pare?

- Não me faça perguntas e continue. Confio em você Malfoy.

Draco deu um sorriso e lambeu os lábios desejosos.

Continuou ali penetrando o menino, primeiro com um dedo e depois com dois fazendo-o estremecer e soltar um gemido.

Puxou sua bunda para cima de dois travesseiros que colocou ali e dessa vez colocou três dedos dentro dele.

Harry agora sentia uma dorzinha incomoda em seu anus, mas também sentia prazer e Draco o estava beijando tambem.

Draco então tirou os dedos e colocou a língua ali dentro fazendo o menino soltar um urro de prazer e gozar na mesma hora.

- Assim você me mata seu filho da puta desgraçado. – o moreno se contorcia na cama e não era mais dono dos seus pensamentos e nem de suas palavras.

- Ainda não viu nada seu malcriado, boca suja.

Dizendo isso já estava atacando a nuca do moreno, mordendo e esfregando seu membro duro na entrada dele.

Harry não pode deixar de se sentir incomodado naquela hora.

"E se doesse demais?"

- Calma pequeno, vou devagar, sim? – Draco pareceu ouvir os pensamentos dele, mas com sua voz aveludada bem dentro de seu ouvido, Harry se acalmou e relaxou.

Draco começou a penetrá-lo e sentiu certa resistência, afinal de contas era a primeira vez do menino. Tinha que se segurar para não assustá-lo demais e nem para machucá-lo.

- Relaxa meu amor, senão vai doer mais do que deveria.

Draco agora passava a língua dentro da orelha de Harry e o penetrava devagar, tentando se controlar por que se desse vazão ao seu desejo já estaria dentro do garoto o fodendo sem dó nem piedade.

Ele fazia movimentos lentos de vai e vem cada vez indo mais fundo e ouvindo os gemidos do moreno. Aqueles gemidos o estavam enlouquecendo. Ele não era de ferro e deu uma estocada forte tocando a próstata do moreno fazendo-o urrar de prazer e novamente gozar em cima da cama.

Malfoy então foi mais rápido sabendo que o pequeno estaria cansado agora, depois de três orgasmos quase seguidos e intensificou os movimentos, vindo a gozar dentro dele, com um urrou nos lábios e cravando os dentes nas costas de Harry.

Os dois estavam suados, ofegantes e saciados.

Malfoy deitou-se do lado de Harry e o puxou para si, aconchegando-o ao seu corpo sentindo o menino trêmulo, mas deliciosamente satisfeito.

- Eu te amo, meu Grifindor, mal criado, boca suja e delicioso. Você agora é, irremediavelmente, meu e tenha cuidado que sou extremamente ciumento e terrivelmente possessivo com o que é meu.

- Hum falando assim você me excita de novo sabia?

Draco puxou o rosto dele para cima colocando os olhos na mesma direção.

Deu um selinho casto no moreno e falou em seu ouvido.

- Mas o que é isso criança, será que esse seu fogo não apaga nunca, não? Pensei que depois de lhe fazer gozar três vezes você iria querer dormir.

- Ué, é assim então que se faz? Deveria ter me contado esse detalhe antes por que meu desejo por você não tem fim não. Mas se está cansado demais posso sair por ai procurando outra serpentezinha com mais fôlego, né? – Harry fez cara de safado e Draco não pode deixar de dar um sorriso aberto e um beliscão na sua bunda.

- Mas nem pensar, seu pervertido. Acabamos de começar nosso namoro e você já quer me trair. De onde saiu esse fogo tem muito mais para aplacar esse seu desejo.

Harry se afastou um pouco, agora com os olhos assustados.

- Você disse namoro?

- Claro, que foi selado com a entrega da sua virgindade para mim. Agora você é meu Harry e não vou deixar que saia da minha vida.

Disse isso e puxou o moreno para um beijo carinhoso, mas cheio de desejo.

Não importava o amanhã para eles, apenas o que estavam sentindo naquele momento e ambos decidiram que iriam viver um dia de cada vez. Sem pensar nos pais de Draco, na batalha que Harry iria travar com Voldemort, nem na sociedade preconceituosa.

Queriam apenas se amar, se entregar um ao outro.

E foi isso que fizeram. Umas vezes no dormitório de Draco, outras, no de Harry, outras na Torre de Astronomia, onde Draco se esmerava em fazer algo diferente para agradar seu moreno de olhos verde esmeralda.

Era só amor, só isso.

Aliás, sentir esse amor era só o que importava para ambos.


End file.
